Foresight
by YukiraKing
Summary: How will Gohan fare when someone actually sees him attempt ot fly off the school roof? What will their reaction be? What can Gohan do? You'll have to read it to get a better summary, because I don't have a summary that won't give away the entire plot.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first oneshot, so I hope I've got it right! Please read and review. I might write more like this- the whole one shot thing if I got it right :P- but I need to know if it's any good first. It's a little weird, and I wasn't exactly sure how to describe it in the summary. I think it's kind of funny, but you can be the judge of that. Kami only knows how screwed up my sense of humour- or lack-there-of - really is. So, without further ado, enjoy!

**Title: Foresight**

**By: YukiraKing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or it's characters.**

"So, Mr. Son, can you tell me why you're here?"

He knew. I could see it in his eyes. He just wanted to hear me say it. Wanted to be sure I knew what it was I'd been trying to do. How serious it had been. How I now owed Videl my life. Of course, none of it was true. Sure Videl had caught me up on the rooftop after school let out. But she jumped to conclusions.

I guess- to her- attempted suicide would have been the most obvious explanation as to why someone would try to jump off the roof of a six story building, just because said person was embarrassed.

Okay. So maybe I should tell you my side of the story now. The story of how my surreal life got me landed in a shrink's office, talking about my nonexistent attempt at killing myself. As if jumping- or falling- off of a six story building would even leave a scratch, let alone kill me. Back to the story; it all started out like any other day...

"Big Brother! You have to wake up now 'cause mom says she'll take the frying pan to your head if you're late for school again this week!"

Not your ideal wake up call, but it works. After years of being smacked around by a frying pan, you'd think I'd be used to it, but I'm not. It seems like that frying pan is the only thing that Saiyans can't gain enough power to overcome.

I shuddered, and bolted to the bathroom so fast that my mother was only able to see a blur.

I guess I should get something straight before I get too far into this tale. I'm not completely human, I'm only half-human. The other half of my genetic make-up is Saiyan. Saiyans are aliens that are nearing extinction, that came from a now destroyed planet called Vegeta, light years away from Earth. So, this inhuman speed is natural for me. Not that mom will let me tell anyone. She's bent on having me be normal, and making normal- and human- friends, hence me going to school in the first place.

After a record breaking fast shower, I kept the very fast pace for my breakfast. My appetite is a side effect of my Saiyan blood. Saiyans have a much higher metabolism than humans do. Which means that the lunch my mom packed me was one I would consider small- though the kids at school thought my lunches were rather large. I wouldn't dream of ever telling mom that though. She would gladly starve her son if it meant he could be normal, and make normal friends. Oh, and you can't forget the amazing educational opportunities! Yeah, right. She seems to think that high school will make me a better scholar. I haven't told her that Orange Star's curriculum is made up of stuff I learned when I was a child. I have my reasons though! One, I'm terrified that my mother would start teaching me again, and that was an absolutely horrible thought, and two, I kind of like it at Orange Star, despite my judgmental nickname of 'Nerd-boy' and the fact that nobody thinks I can lift anything heavier than our textbooks. But that's fine with me. I'm actually sick of people looking at me like I'm the most powerful being on the planet- which after my defeat of Cell seven years ago, I kind of am. And with my training these past seven years, I've only gotten stronger. But my classmates don't know this.

It seems I'm always being judged. It was one extreme or the other. My brain or my brawn, never for who I was. Only one person has gone out of her way to try and learn anything about me- her name is Videl Satan.

She follows me whenever she can- whenever I let her anyway- and is always asking questions. Oddly enough, instead of finding her annoying, I see her as intriguing and I let my walls come down, allowing her glimpses of the real me.

I know it's dangerous to allow such things to happen. If she found out too much, I could become the next scientific breakthrough. You know how those scientists like to poke and prod at anything- or any_one_- until they understand how they're made or how they work? Well I can tell you this: I will **not** be the next test dummy. But I can't help myself from letting Videl see.

I want her to know me as much as I want to know her. She _is_ the closest thing to a normal friend I have- even if I sometimes optimistically think we could be something more. But when thinking with a logical mind, I can't help but doubt that that would ever happen. I mean, she is the famous daughter of the world's hero, Hercule Satan after all. Please. How can I romantically involve myself with the daughter of a lying wimp? Okay, maybe wimp is too harsh. He was the only normal human (besides those doorknobs he calls students) to even show up to fight at the Cell Games. Yes, he was defeated by Cell merely swatting at him as though her were a fly. But showing up should count for something right?

I can't bring myself to tell her that her father's been lying to the world- to her- about the results of the Cell Games, you know, about how he claims to be the one to do it- with a single karate chop no less- and stole the credit from an eleven year old child.

But I'd be lying if I didn't admit my real, more humiliating reason I know I will never actually ask Videl out. Videl doesn't date. Period. She doesn't even look at guys for longer than it takes to glare at them. I know she's straight though. Erasa- Videl's best friend- sat down for a heart to heart one lunch period- at which time I was conveniently in a tree not six metres away, where my Saiyan ears could pick up everything- to discuss Videl's sexual preferences. It took all I had that day to not fall out of the tree laughing at some of Videl's answers.

But yes, I Gohan Son, the boy who took on Saiyan warriors at the age of five, traveled to far off planets where I took on an evil overlord and his minions, fought against evil androids and took down a man-made grasshopper-like tyrant, was afraid of being rejected my a human girl.

I choke back a humorless laugh, scaring the passing birds. Flying to school is the fastest way for me to make the five hundred mile trip. But since people aren't accustomed to flying humans, I have to settle for second best- flying Nimbus. Nimbus is a cloud my father was given as a child, before he found out he was an alien and before he learned to fly on his own. Needless to say, the cloud was very relaxing and gave a pretty smooth ride. So I let my thoughts wander until we arrived at school.

I get to school- as always... Or almost always- just as the bell rings. Bursting through the door, I apologize to the teacher for my lateness. He just smiles and sends me to my seat. It is really amazing how much I get away with just because of my perfect scores on every test they give me.

"Late again, eh Nerd-boy?" Sharpener's annoying voice calls. That is not how I would prefer to start an incredibly long and tedious school day. But Sharpener greets me the same way every morning.

"Uh, yeah," I say, pretending to be both nervous and out of breath. Apparently, most nerds can't run across the school football field without breaking a sweat- making me have to pull of an act everyday. He buys my poor acting and smiles a smug smile. He thinks he has me right where he wants me. He doesn't know that I could knock him down without even laying a finger on him.

When my seat mates turn to face the teacher again, I smile a knowing smile. Ah, the thrill of the inside joke. Everyone thinks they've got me pegged, while I'm stringing them in a web of cleverly made lies. I bite back a chuckle before starting the charade of making notes. The day passes slowly as I relearn stuff my mother taught me when I was eight.

I sit alone at lunch again, as usual. Videl has taken to sitting with me once a week- sometimes even bringing Erasa along- to try and get some answers from me. Answers that I give all too willingly. But I do manage to disguise them in a cryptic way, and use big words (the kind only nerds would know) in case anyone else should hear. Being the clever, resourceful girl she is, she always understands what I tell her. It is one of the things that I admire about her. There are too many things I like about her that I wouldn't even be able to list them out. I could try, but then you'd be here for hours.

Anyway, the day was a typical boring, somewhat lonely day. Up until the final bell rang.

Usually, I'm the first one out the door, which I'm sure confuses some people. I do after all sit in the very back row in the classroom, _and_ I'm a 'nerd'. Nerds like classes and are usually the last to leave. Not really being the nerd everyone claims me to be, I couldn't care less about staying after class.

But that day, I did.

Something kept me from leaving as I do every day. A gut feeling, like something bad was going to happen. If not to me, then to one of my classmates.

One of the more popular male students- you know, the handsome, strong, athletic types- made his way up to the back row. At first, I figured he was planning on using me as his new target for 'practice', which for his own good, I'd have to subtly weasel my way out of. But he passed right by me, and stopped two seats over.

At Videl.

I don't really remember what was going through my head at that point, but I know it wasn't much. I didn't know whether he was there to fight her (guys periodically did that to try and prove their strength) or to attempt to woo her. But I didn't want to miss her reaction. Call it self-preservation if you want, but I was ready to deck him if he even attempted to ask her out.

But I was Nerd-boy. How would I justify that punch? I would send him flying right through the wall, an impossibility that I would need to explain. But I didn't care.

And when he finally did ask her out, the only thing holding me in place was the contemplating look on Videl's face. Those five seconds felt like an eternity. I know to some people, this might seem extreme. But I have to tell you that Saiyans mate for life. Being Half-Saiyan, I had those same instincts. If Videl was the right girl, I didn't want some punk coming in and stealing her away before I'd had the chance. That's what I told myself anywhere.

I know I actually winced when she opened her mouth to speak.

I winced!

"No," Videl said plainly before gathering her books.

I heaved a sigh of relief, feeling my tensed up muscles relaxing. I hadn't even realized that I'd tensed up, ready for the kill. I never knew that a single two letter word could make all the difference in the world.

I was too relieved, however, to notice that both Erasa and Sharpener had yet to leave our row, let alone the classroom. It was Sharpener's snort that brought me back. I looked from one to the other with wide eyes.

Erasa was grinning like only a fool could, and Sharpener was giving me a smirk. A smirk I'd know anywhere. It meant he was going to make my life a living hell. It was the first time I'd ever seen that smirk on the face of an everyday human though, and I wasn't quite sure what to expect.

His eyes slid from me to the student and Videl, who I noticed were also giving me strange looks. The student looked at me as though I were stupid, and Videl merely raised her eyebrow in an unvoiced question.

That's when I knew what Sharpener was going to do.

"So Nerd-boy, glad to see that Paper is still on the market eh?" he said, referring to the student. "I didn't know you sung that way."

"I don't," I said coldly, glaring him down like only a Saiyan could. Whenever we're in a pinch, we can always intimidate our opponents.

"Don't be silly, Sharpener," Erasa giggled, "he was probably just worried that Videl would say yes. It's really obvious that he likes her."

"No, I don't," I said quickly. Maybe too quickly, since nobody seemed to believe me. Foolishly, my face lit up bright red lit a Christmas tree, chasing away any chance I had at denying that statement.

So, like any good warrior that knows when they can't win, I hightailed it out of there to think up a new strategy that would help me win this fight. But, now that I think about it, running away might not have been the best strategy. It made it look like I was embarrassed at Erasa's comment. And that would have been true. Her statement was too. But that didn't mean I had to show it. Well, you know what they say: hindsight is 20/20, while foresight is blind.

So, I was running. Up of course. Everyone always goes up. But then again, most people don't possess the ability to fly like I do. So they get trapped. Plus, it's easier to go unnoticed while flying if you start in the sky rather than the ground.

I was on the roof, getting ready to jump over the edge. I'd felt someone coming up the stairs behind me, and I didn't have enough time to call out for Nimbus, or else I'd be discovered, so I settled for flying as fast as I can- you know, so no human would really have the time to see what was flying over their heads.

One thing I didn't take into account, was my follower's speed.

Just as I was about tot jump into the air for takeoff, the door to the roof burst open, and none other than Videl rushes through it.

"Gohan, no!" she screamed at me, almost making me lose my balance.

"Don't what?" I asked, semi-confused.

"Killing yourself is stupid," she said angrily, her eyes narrowing dangerously into a glare that would make any Saiyan proud. "Especially over this."

"I'm not killing myself," I said, shifting uncomfortably under her glare.

"Then just what were you doing? Going parachuting without the parachute?"

"No," I said lamely. I could see now why mom was so paranoid about me being caught flying. Without knowing it was even possible, this could seem like suspicious behaviour.

"Tell me the truth, Gohan," she demanded.

I sighed. This is what I get for wanting her to know the real me.

"I was going to fly home," I said truthfully.

"Where? Huh? To the house of the Lord? This is dangerous, Gohan. Come away from the edge. We can work this out together. You just need to give me a chance," she said tentatively taking a step forward, as though I'd throw myself over the edge if she got closer.

"Really, Videl," I tried again. "I was just going to fly home. You see, I'm an alien- well half-alien anyway- and one of the abilities I get from that is the ability to fly. Sure that whole situation was somewhat embarrassing, but it's not something I'd kill myself over."

"Yeah," Videl said softly. "Just come away from the edge, and we'll go get you some help, okay?"

I sighed and walked towards her, and way from the edge. I realize now that those weren't the best words to use to explain the situation. At the time however, I was sticking to them like glue. Even when she called to get me some 'help'. Instead of convincing her that what I was doing was perfectly normal, I made her think I was mentally insane.

I've been sitting with this shrink for three hours now, and I still can't come up with a reason that a normal human- one that wasn't ware of the things secretly going on around them- would believe for the way I acted. It's no wonder that all of us Z-fighters (my lest-than-normal friends and I) prefer solitude and isolation over big city life.

I'm tempted to just tell him my whole life story, just to see if he'd buy it, but then I'd get locked up in a mental hospital for sure. It was too surreal to be even remotely believable.

If there's one thing I've learned, it's that foresight is blind, and I've really got to stop relying on it. It's really got me into a jam this time.


	2. Chapter 2

I've gotten a lot of requests to add just one more chapter to this 'one-shot', so, I decided I could. I personally don't think this chapter is as good as the first, but I wasn't in the same writing zone when I was writing it, so I knew that would be inevitable. I hope you enjoy anyway.

**Title: Foresight**

**By: YukiraKing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or its characters.**

"Gohan! Why are you so late? You should have been home hours ago. I was about to send your brother to form a search party."

My mother is what you would call overbear. She is in control of anything and everything that happens in my life. Or, she'd like to be in any case. Which is why my coming home five hours later than normal would be a cause of worry. Of course, she'd probably whack me upside the head with that stupid frying pan of hers if I told her the real reason. But, from that glint in her eye, I'd say she already knows. She's just testing to see if I'd actually tell her the truth or not.

"I was at a shrink's office, mom. And I don't want to talk about it. I didn't know people were stupid enough to jump off of buildings to kill themselves. Honestly, I'd just cross paths with Vegeta if I wanted that," I said. I was exhausted. Videl really wanted to 'help' me, and had sent me to a specialist. Someone who could talk me out of suicide. Someone who could show me the other options I had. That I could just talk to someone. Have just one confidant that could understand what I was going through. And to be honest, that would be nice.

But I wanted Videl to be that confidant. So those last five hours were pure torture.

The shrink kept telling me killing myself was wrong. He kept asking why I did it. Eventually, I just told him what I told Videl. That I was just trying to fly home. Which—just like Videl—he took to mean the house of the Lord. Then, he grasped from that one assumption that one or both of my parents were dead — which was right. I lost my dad to Cell seven years ago. In the end, I just gave him a death glare, and floated up to the ceiling, screaming at him that "I can fly, dammit!"

He believed me for once, and finally released me...much to Videl's dismay. She fully thought that I hadn't been talked out of suicide, and wanted me to come back the next day. And I may have had a not-to-pleasant reply of "Go to hell." Which, once again, probably wasn't the best course of action. But I was exhausted, and furious. Not to mention at my wits end. I was starting to wish I had actually been going to throw myself off that building. You know, just to make all of this worth the trouble.

"Gohan. Just get some rest, all right?"

Wait. Did mom just pass up an opportunity to punish me? That almost never happens. She typically takes pleasure in being able to do what Cell could not: beat me. Not that she's a bad parent. She's not. She just has the one way to ensure that we do as we're told. It's not her fault dad turned out to be a Saiyan. Though, in reality, she should have had some idea that dad was an alien. He wasn't like any other person on the planet. That should have been their first clue.

"I'm sure everything will have blown over when you get to school in the morning."

Ah. There it is. I should have been expecting it. Studies come before everything. Before training. Before the world's safety. Before her son's mental health. The only thing she'd have it come second to is grandchildren. But that's not going to happen.

I should have seen this coming. The whispers, the pity and confusion in their eyes. They all want to know why I did—or didn't do—what I did. They think that just because they're whispering, I can't hear them. If only they knew how wrong they were. I can hear every word, whisper, even breath in the room. Even the teacher is wondering. But he knows that it's not his place to question me. I've learned my lesson. Or so they think. I've been to the shrink. I know the 'error' or my ways.

Kami. Why are they so stupid?

"Hi, Gohan," Erasa says bright and bubbly. But her eyes are wary. She thinks that her and Sharpener's words are what pushed me towards 'the incident' as the student's have taken to calling it.

I sigh. "It wasn't suicide, Erasa. And it wasn't your fault."

"I wasn't going to talk about that," she denies quickly, proving to me that she was. She doesn't accept my statement. She holds the guilt too close to her heart in order to allow me to 'forgive' her. I can understand. I guess. I was the reason my dad sacrificed himself at the Cell Games. But unlike her, I accepted my dad's words. If he said it wasn't my fault, then it wasn't. As simple as that. I guess it's a lot easier to accept what your father tells you than when someone who isn't even really considered a friend tells you.

Oh well. I tried.

"I don't even know why it pushed him off the deep end," Sharpener murmured to Videl, who promptly hushed him. She blamed him as well. Interesting.

"I didn't go off a deep end, Sharpener," I said, deciding to have fun with it. "Or didn't you hear. Videl stopped me before I could."

He didn't say anything. Nobody did. The room was silent for once. I smiled to myself. Well, it was more of a smirk. These people will believe anything. They were quiet long after the bell rang. I picked up my books, casually walking into the hall. Before I left, I turned back.

"Is anyone else coming?"

Nobody moved. I sighed. Guess not. As I left—for good this time—I heard the murmurs pick back up. I laughed to myself without humour. Today was really going to suck.

Lunch came, finally. It was slower than normal to get here. I guess with all of the rumours spreading, it was really trying my already thin patience.

All eyes were on me as I walked into the cafeteria. You could've heard a pin drop. Well, I would've anyway, but a _human_ could've, it was so quiet. It wasn't until I was seated, and half-way through my lunch that they started talking again. As much as I hated them talking about me, it was better than no sound at all. It was unsettling to be in a room with hundreds of _silent_ teenagers.

My eye twitched as I heard some of the stories going around. One, I was going to jump, just because someone called me a nerd. Others, I was broken-hearted, or despairing. There was only one student who wasn't whispering any version of the story, and she was the only one that knew what happened, completely.

Videl.

She hesitantly walked up to my table, and asked if she could join me. The eyes were back on me, when I accepted.

Figuring my attention was focused solely on the brave soul that decided to sit with me, the student's felt they no longer needed to whisper. Arguments broke out over why I did it. Some were even arguing that I was clinically insane and that's why I did it.

Apparently, calling yourself an alien will do that. Who knew?

After ten minutes, my nerve finally snapped. Those students were just lucky I had enough control left to hold back my super Saiyan abilities.

"I'm not crazy! _You _are all just stupid," I yelled out as loud as I could—and with my genetics, that was fairly loud. "Lots of people can fly. I can list over ten easy. Maybe even fifteen. And those are just the ones _I_ happen to know. Just because you're completely ignorant to these sorts of things, doesn't mean they aren't true!"

"Gohan, calm down. I don't know, maybe you should go back to my shrink," Videl suggested, calmly, trying to get me to sit down.

"Come on, Videl. Why don't you believe me? Is it because your father says it's a trick? Because if it is..." I started, but she interrupted me.

"Yes. My father was at the Cell Games, Gohan. He saw it with his own eyes. _I_ haven't, so how can I believe anything other than what he told me?"

"I was there too," I said quietly. So quiet that she couldn't make out my words.

"What?"

"Nothing. I was just saying that it really wasn't a suicide attempt, Videl. You have to believe me," I whispered, trying to guilt her into dropping the previous argument.

It worked.

"Gohan. I can only go with the facts. You were embarrassed, you ran up to the roof and I _caught_ you trying to jump off," Videl argued.

"I was unsure of what to do next in the situation, so I retreated until such a time when I did. And I ran up to the roof, because it's the best place to take off without being seen. You only think you caught me jumping off. What you saw was me debating whether to fly myself or call for Nimbus. If I had realized it was _you_ following me, I would've taken off immediately. But I figured it was Erasa, and she's not that great of a runner," I explained. "You just jumped to conclusions."

"Well, at least I wasn't jumping off a building," she cried out frustrated.

I sighed, but grabbed her wrist. "Come with me."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Where else?"

I dragged her to the staircase. To say she panicked would have been an understatement. She was screaming at me the whole way up—or talking loudly, to my ears it was just incredibly loud—saying how I shouldn't ever be allowed to go up on the roof without teacher supervision ever again. Honestly, did she think a teacher would make much of a difference?

When we got to the roof, I extended my senses, to make sure we were alone.

We were.

Without allowing her to protest another second, I levitated myself off of the ground, then swooped down to grab her waist. I hoisted her up into the air alongside me, then bolted straight up into the clouds. She screamed of course, but after a few minutes, she realized we were flying.

"You, you weren't l-lying," she said as reality dawned on her.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you," I pointed out. "I don't lie. And if I attempt it, they never turn out very good."

"B-but this isn't l-logical," she tried to protest.

"Nothing about me is logical, Videl," I answered honestly, as I brought her back down onto the rooftop. She was shaking like mad, but I knew she believed me now. The only things I had to worry about now was first of all, what my mother would think about this, and secondly why I couldn't get my mind off of the feeling of Videl pressed up against me as we were flying. Which happens to be what I was focussing on while Videl was talking to me.

"Gohan? Are you even listening," Videl asked angrily. My mind jolted back to the present, and I blushed quite heavily as I shook my head no.

"Well, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. Oh my Kami! I locked you up with a shrink for hours. I'm so, so sorry, Gohan. I didn't know..."

She would have continued for hours I'm sure, had this one unfortunate detail not wiggled its way into her thoughts.

"Why did you run away, Gohan? You said you were _retreating_?"

"Yes, I didn't know how to act in that predicament, so I left," I said, still red in the face from my previous thought-line.

"So, was it true?"

"Was what true?"

"What Sharpener and Erasa were talking about? Do you like me?"

"Well, you see, yeah, I do. But really I was just following advice I got when I was small, I didn't mean to seem as though I was embarrassed," I said, omitting the detail that I had actually been quite embarrassed. But Videl didn't need to know that.

The next words out of her mouth however, made me thank Kami for the whole suicide fiasco. They made everything absolutely worthwhile.

"You know, you _are_ kind of cute."


End file.
